A Game of Two Halves
by The Long Gone Writer
Summary: Jeff Hardy's best friend gets a job at RAW magazine and catches the eye of Paul Levesque. OC and Paul
1. They see each other

Hey everyone!!  I'm back with yet another fic for you to enjoy.  This is my very first Triple H fic, so be gentle.  Anyway, as per usual, I do not own any of the WWE superstars (or ex stars).  I'm trying to blackmail Vince for some of them, but I haven't heard anything yet.

Read and review as always.  I love to hear everything you have to say.  Oh, and I'm going to need some help with a title for this!!

Love

Katy

xxxx

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

*Paul's POV*

As soon as she walked into the room I noticed her.  Not just because he was attractive, (and trust me, she was a total babe) but because she had a vibe.  She had a "take no shit" look and I liked that.  I hate submissiveness.  I want a girl that can argue with me, who can give and take.  You just need to look at my exes to prove that.

  Apparently I wasn't the only one who noticed.  As she made her way across the room, more and more heads turned in her direction.  And she didn't even notice.

  "Who's that?"  My friend Shawn asked.

  I shrugged in response, not taking my eyes away from her.  I don't think I could have even if I had wanted to. 

  Just then Jeff Hardy ran up and hugged her from behind.  She spun quickly and planted a kiss on his forehead.  I watched them speak for a few minutes then Jeff led her out of the room.

  "How'd that guy get so lucky?"  Kevin Nash asked me.

  "I don't know," I replied.  "But I plan on finding out."

*Caitlin's POV*

When I arrived at the arena I was so nervous.  Here I was about to walk into a room filled with the people I admired.  At one point I think I actually nearly threw up.

  I found the green room with little trouble and took a couple of seconds to compose myself.  The last thing I wanted was to act like a star struck fan.  Taking a final deep breath, I opened the door and walked in.

  All around me I saw WWE stars.  One of the first people I noticed was Paul Levesque also known as Triple H.  I scanned the other faces as I walked, looking for Jeff.  He'd promised he'd be here.

  I was just about to give up when I felt two arms around my waist.  Turning, I saw it was Jeff and going up onto my tiptoes I kissed his forehead.

  "Thank god you're here!!"

  "Come on.  You don't think I'd leave my favourite girl, do you?"

  "You know, if I didn't know you as well as I do, I'd think that was genuine."

  Jeff laughed and took my hand.  "Come on baby girl.  Let's go and get you a job."


	2. Interviews and afftection

*Paul's POV*

I looked for her over the next few days, but she seemed to have disappeared off the face of the planet.  But the funny thing was, I never even knew her name.  I'd never felt this way about anyone before, I never liked get too committed, it caused too much hassle.  So why was I getting this way about someone I knew nothing about?

  I had just decided to give up and move on when there was a knock on my hotel room door.  I crossed the room slowly and with every step I pushed the mystery brunette further out of my head.

  "Hi," the girl at the door said brightly.  "I'm here to interview you."

  Standing in front of me was my mystery girl.  I couldn't believe it.  Fate was having some fun with me.

  "Sorry," he said.  "Who are you?"

  "Caitlin Masterson, I'm from RAW magazine.  Didn't anyone tell you?"

  I vaguely remembered a conversation about an interview.  Then I realised we were both still standing in the doorway.

  "I'm sorry, come in."  I motioned for her to enter.  I watched her cross the room and take a seat on the couch.  Taking a deep breath I closed the door and sat across from her.

  I can do this, I kept mentally telling myself.  We're both professionals.  I can do this!!

*Caitlin's POV*

Well I managed to get the job at RAW magazine, thanks to Jeff.  And my first job was HUGE.  I was going to interview Paul Levesque and it was the cover story.  My editor must've had a lot of faith in my abilities!!

  The closer I got to Paul's hotel room the more nervous I got.  I mean, I was about to interview one of the biggest names in professional wrestling.  Plus I'd had a crush on him for longer than I cared to remember.  This was going to be hard.

  I paused outside Paul's door for a second, trying to compose myself.

  "I am a professional," I muttered.  "This is nothing, I can do this."

  I took a final deep breath and knocked.  The minute it took for Paul to answer the door felt like the longest of my life.

  When he finally answered and was shocked by me being there I was sure I'd gotten the date mixed up or something.

  Nope, a voice in my head reassured me.  You're right.

  Eventually Paul remembered and he invited me inside.  I was sure I could feel his eyes on me but I didn't let it throw me.  I was after all, a professional.

*Paul's POV*

By the time the interview was over, I'd totally loosened up.  Caitlin was funny, smart and sweet.  I never wanted the interview to end.

  "So how about a drink?"  I offered.  "We could go down to the bar."

  "I would love to," she smiled.  "But I have plans."

  I tried to mask my disappointment as she packed up her things.

  "Well this was really fun," she told me, sticking out her hand.  "Thanks for being a great first interview."

  I took her hand in mine, but instead of shaking it I raised it to my mouth and gently kissed her knuckles.

  "Anytime," I whispered as I led her to the door.  She gave me a final smile as she left.

  "Take it easy."

  "I plan on it," I replied, winking at her as I closed the door.

*Caitlin's POV*

When Paul asked me for a drink after our interview, I was so tempted to say yes.  I mean, everything in my being was screaming at me to accept.  But I knew I couldn't.  I'd heard about his reputation long before I started working at the WWE.  He was a total player and that was the last thing I needed.  So I made my excuses and left.

After leaving Paul I went to my support system: Jeff.  I explained how the interview went and what had happened after.

  "You did the right thing," he began.  "Paul hates to commit.  In fact, he refers to his girls as his 'love em and leave ems'.  You don't want to be one of those."

  I hugged him tight.  "But he seemed so nice!!"

  "Baby girl I know," he kissed my head as he held me.  "But you're more than a one night stand.  You're special."

  "Thank you."  I straightened up.  "So what's the plan for tonight?"


	3. In Da Club

*Paul's POV*

After my failed attempt at getting Caitlin to have a drink with me, I decided to meet up with Kevin and Shawn at the nightclub around the corner.

  They were already sitting at a table by the time I got there.  I got a beer from the bar and sat down with them.  "So, what's going on guys?"

  Neither of them answered me.  They were both staring at the dance floor.  I followed their gaze and saw Caitlin dancing with Jeff. My eyes nearly popped out of my head when I saw her dress.

  It was a Latin style dress with a split up the front of one leg to the top of her thigh.  It also showed a lot of cleavage, and no man in the place was complaining.

  I watched her dancing with Jeff.  They were moving like naturals and it was a very dirty dance.  Caitlin would sway her hips into Jeff with him grabbing her waist tight.  At one point they were so close together I wondered how they could exhale.

  The song finished and Caitlin kept dancing while Jeff got more drinks.  I knew this was chance to make a move.

*Caitlin's POV*

I was too busy dancing to notice Paul.  Hell, when I dance I rarely notice anyone.  It wasn't until he put his hand on my back that I knew he was in the club.

  "Want to dance?"  I asked, wrapping my arms around his neck.

  He responded by putting his large hands on my waist and pulling me closer to him.  As we moved to the rhythm our faces were inches apart and it felt good.  It was very sexual and I knew I wasn't the only one turned on by it.

  When the song finished Paul leaned in and whispered, "fancy going somewhere more private?"

  This jolted me back to reality.  I knew I didn't want to end up another notch on his bedpost.  Besides, if he really liked me surely he would be willing to wait.

  "I don't think so," I replied, taking my arms off his neck.

  "Why the hell not?"  He looked offended and pissed off.

  "Listen mister," I began, poking my finger in his chest.  "I don't know what you think about me, but I'm not some slut you can pick up and throw away."

*Paul's POV*

I was stunned and hurt by what she'd said, so I did the only thing I could: hurt her back.

  "You'd never know from what you're wearing.  You just look like a cheap hooker."

  Her face dropped and for a second I thought she was going to cry.  Instead she put her hand on the back of my neck and pulled me so my face was an inch away from hers.

  "You bastard," she hissed.  "You are so lucky I don't want a scene.  I am not a tart, I'm not interested and I'm too good for you.  So fuck off!!"

  I was stunned, but my stupid pride wouldn't let me apologise.  Instead I decided to go for the cocky approach.

  "Fine babe," I replied, rubbing my lips against hers lightly.  "But I'll be seeing you again real soon."

  And with that, I left her on the dance floor.  It took all my energy to keep from running back and begging her to forgive me.

*Caitlin's POV*

I was so angry that when Jeff came back I made him take me back to his hotel room.  When we were safely in his room I took some calming breaths and told him everything.

  "God, what an asshole.  You did the right thing."

  I sighed as I lay back, my head resting on Jeff's stomach.  "No I never.  I wasn't angry at him, I was angry because I wanted to say yes."  I could see the shock on Jeff's face.  "What?  I like him, I've always had a crush on him."

  "So why didn't you say yes then?"

  "Because you told me not to!!"  I yelled.  "Because I don't want to be a 'love em and leave em' girl."

  "Oh," Jeff was suddenly very quiet.  "Look, I'm real tired.  Can we just go to bed now and talk about this tomorrow?"

  I wriggled under the covers beside him and put my head on his chest.  We said goodnight and he turned out the light.  I sat for a while, thinking about this change in mood.  Soon I was fast asleep and snoring softly. 


	4. Home Truths and Apologises

*Paul's POV*

By the time I got back from the club, I was pretty wasted.  Shawn and Kevin were helping me back to my room when I saw Jeff in his gym gear.

  "Hey Hardy," I growled.  "Get over here."

  I watched him trot over to me before I spoke again.

  "Is Caitlin your girlfriend?"

  Jeff burst out laughing.  "No Paul, try more like best friend, practically sister."

  "Well then, you might know why she wants nothing to do with me."

  I ignored Shawn and Kevin's attempts at getting me to my room.  I had to know.

  "Look, she's not sure how you feel about her and she doesn't want messed around.  She's been a one night stand too many times.  She's better than that."

  Numbly I thanked Jeff and let Kevin and Shawn lead me to my room.  They left me on my bed and went away.

  This girl is going to be hard, I thought to myself.  She's going to make me work for her affections.

*Caitlin's POV*

I was woken the next morning by a banging on the door. 

  "Who the hell is it?"  I yelled groggily, not noticing Jeff wasn't in the room.

  "Room service ma'am."

  I slowly rose from my bed and walked to the door.  Not even bothering to check how I looked, I threw the door open.

  In front of me was a young man with a tray of breakfast and a large bouquet of flowers.  He brought everything in and left after a rather generous tip.

  The first thing I did was take a big bite of my chocolate muffin.  Then I had a good look at the flowers.  It was a large bunch of yellow roses.

  "I wonder who's apologising," I thought aloud as I opened the card.  "Caitlin, sorry for being an ass last night, hope you can forgive me.  Paul."

  I sat the card down on the table, touched and surprised by the gesture.  I knew I had some apologising of my own to do.

*Hunter's POV*

My head was killing me.  I groaned loudly and reached for a bottle of aspirin.  Quickly I swallowed a couple and fell back onto my pillow.  I was just about to get back to sleep when I heard a knock on my door.

  I slowly rose, trying to block out the pain in my head.  Opening the door I came face to face with Caitlin.

  "Hi," she smiled.  "Can I come in?"

  I let her in and watched her sit on the couch.  Closing the door gently I crossed the room and sat opposite her, ready to listen.

  "Thank you for the flowers," she began, looking at her hands.  "It was really sweet."

  I smiled at her weakly, as another wave of hangover agony hit.

  "Anyway," she continued.  "I feel I owe you an apology too.  I was rude, bitchy and out of line.  But there was a reason..."

  I raised a hand to cut her off.  "Jeff explained why you acted the way you did and I don't blame you.  I know my reputation and while some of it is true most of it is blown way out of proportion."

  She finally looked into my eyes and I could see a glimmer of hope.

  "I know I can't make you believe that, it's something I have to prove to you.  But I'm willing to try if you'll let me."

  Caitlin smiled at me.  "Of course I'll let you, but don't be someone you're not just to win me over. I'll respect you a lot more."

  She stood up and I thought she was going to leave.  Before she did, however, she came and kissed the top of my head.  

  "Sleep is the best hangover cure," she chuckled as she left.


	5. First Date

*Caitlin's POV*

I was really glad I had sorted things out with Paul. At the very least it meant it wasn't weighing on my mind and I could concentrate on other things.

We spoke on the phone as often as possible, but because I was stuck in the RAW magazine offices and he was on the road, we didn't get to see each other at all.

I was sitting at my desk, doing yet another rewrite of my latest article when someone knocked on my door.

"You busy?" The person asked.

"I'm always busy," I replied, not taking my eyes off the screen. "But what can I do for you?"

"You can let me take you out to dinner."

My eyes finally left the screen and a smile crept over my face as I saw Paul leaning against the doorframe.

"Perfect timing, I'm starving."

*Paul's POV*

I sat watching Caitlin eat. I loved the way she picked the tomato out of her salad, the way she licked the sauce from the corners of her mouth, even the way she unconsciously kept swapping her fork and knife to different hands.

"What?" She asked as she caught me looking at her.

"Nothing."

"Well stop smiling at me like that then," she laughed. "You're giving me a complex."

I smiled back at her and began eating my steak again. I'd missed her on the road. Speaking to her on the phone just wasn't enough. I needed to see her smile. It lit up my whole day.

"So, you seem to be doing well on RAW," Caitlin commented after the plates had been cleared away. "You're pretty much bad where you were before your injury."

We spoke about wrestling for a while, then the conversation moved to more personal issues.

"So, what's with you and Jeff?"

"That's a long story," she sighed picking up her glass of wine. "Let's see, I met Jeff in Cameron when I was 18. I had just finished high school and run away from home, and the guy I hitched a lift from dropped me off there.

"I was in a diner, crying alone in a booth. Jeff came over and asked what was wrong. In my hysterics I told him everything and he insisted I crash in his spare room. And I just ended up staying." She laughed.

"But why did you run away? If you don't mind me asking."

"Of course I don't mind." Caitlin's eyes stayed focussed on her glass. "My uncle was sexually abusing me and I finally had enough."

I couldn't believe what I'd just heard. Some man, a family member no less, had violated this beautiful creature? It was too shocking. Caitlin instantly saw the shock on my face.

"You think of me differently now." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

I reached over and placed a hand on her cheek. "No baby, I'm just upset that someone would touch you in a way other than lovingly."

*Caitlin's POV*

As soon as Paul said that, my feelings for him grew. That was the single nicest thing anyone had ever said to me.

"Thank you," I whispered, stroking the back of his hand and trying to hold back the tears.

We paid for our meal and Paul walked me back to my apartment. When we were outside my building, he turned to me and took my hands in his.

"I had such a good time tonight."

"Me too," I responded. "We'll have to do it again."

Paul leaned in and I held my breath as he kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as the kiss deepened. Eventually we parted and he looked at me with a sweet half smile.

"I'm going to go inside now before I hold onto you again and never let you go," I giggled.

"Don't tempt me Caitlin," he laughed, his cockiness back. "I might take you up on that."

I forced myself to say goodbye and walk up the front steps. I got to the second top step before I turned around. Paul was still standing there.

"I knew you'd turn around."

I raised my eyebrow at him. "That's only because I could feel your eyes on my ass."

He laughed and shook his head. "Goodnight Caitlin."

I turned the key in the lock and went inside, but all I wanted to do was be with Paul.

*Paul's POV*

As I walked back to my hotel, my mind was filled with Caitlin. Our kiss was filled with so much emotion, and I realised I was beginning to have some real feelings for her.

That scared the shit out of me. I'd only felt like this once before with Stephanie. And while that had ended amicably, it still hurt. I didn't want to hurt like that again.

But a voice in the back of my head told me I was willing to take the risk with Caitlin.


	6. Friendly Advice and Doubts

*Paul's POV*

The next day I met Kevin for breakfast and told him everything about the date.

"So," he chuckled. "The great Paul Levesque is falling in love. Will wonders ever cease?"

"But what do I do? I don't want to screw things up with Caitlin."

"Then take it show. Go out with her, be romantic and all that other mushy crap. Do things that any other couple does."

"But can I? I'm on the road for about 200 days of the year."

"And if you and her are meant to be, then you'll withstand it. You're both adults, you can take some time apart."

I finished eating and thanked Kevin for listening.

"Anytime," he slapped my back and laughed loudly. "Just make me the best man at the wedding."

I laughed as we parted. Having a flash of inspiration, I dug my cell phone out of my pocket and dialled the number of a local florist I knew.

"Can I have a dozen white rose delivered to a Miss Caitlin Masterson?" I gave the florist the address and the message for the card and hung up.

*Caitlin's POV*

When I got to my office there was a dozen white rose sitting on my desk. My heart fluttered as I read the card.

"Caitlin. Thank you for last night, it was wonderful. And I do think of you differently now, you're even better than before. Paul."

A single tear rolled down my cheek. I was so happy he didn't freak out about what I'd told him. I hadn't even planned on telling him this soon, most of the other guys I'd told suddenly lost interest like I was damaged goods or something. But it felt right, and I was so glad I did. I decided to phone him.

"Hello," he answered breathlessly.

"Hey," I took a deep breath. "Thank you for the flowers. How did you know they were my favourite?"

"I didn't," he laughed. "It was just a lucky guess."

I was surprised by his honesty. Most guys would have made up some lie, like they'd asked Jeff or they had a feeling, but Paul was totally honest.

"Listen," he continued. "I'm actually in the gym right now, so can I call you back?"

"Of course. I'll talk to you later." I hung up the phone and sat staring at the flowers, a huge grin on my face. I'm not sure how long I sat there but eventually I was interrupted by Amy Dumas.

"Hey girl." She came over and hugged me. "How's the new job?"

We spoke for ages about my job, Matt and her imminent return to the ring.

"So are you going to tell me who he is?"

"Who who is?" I tried to feign ignorance but Amy wasn't buying it for a second.

"Cut the crap Cait. I've known you long enough to know when you're all loved up. And the flowers only back me up."

"It's Paul Levesque." Amy's eyebrows shot up. "Don't look at me like that."

"You're seeing 'love em and leave em' Paul? Girl, that's just asking for trouble."

I tried to reassure her that this was different, but how did I know that? How did I know that this wasn't his plan all along? For the first time, I started having serious doubts about me and Paul.

I was hoping these doubts would go away if I just tried and ignore them, but over the next few days they actually grew. I began over-analysing the whole situation and ended up doing nothing more than making myself paranoid. But I didn't have a clue as to how I could set my mind at ease. I couldn't just come out and tell Paul how I was feeling, I would seem all clingy and possessive. So I was left with no option but worry.


	7. Confrontations and Steaminess R Rated

*Paul's POV*

I hadn't spoken to Caitlin since our date last week. Every time I phoned she either was too busy or talk or she wasn't there. I was beginning to think she was avoiding me. I decided the only way to find out was to go and see her myself.

I stood outside the door to her apartment, not sure whether or not to ring the bell. What if she was giving me the brush off? I would look like a fool.

_That's a risk you have to take_, a voice in my head told me as I knocked.

"Hi," she said uncertainly when she answered. "What are you doing here?"

"I think we need to talk." I told her, flashing a smile. "Can I come in?"

She moved to let me in. I crossed the room and sat on one of the easy chairs and watched her do the same. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked, not sure if I really wanted to know the answer. "Please tell me if I did."

She sighed loudly and looked at her hands. She played with her ring before answering.

"No Paul, you didn't do anything. I've just...God I don't know. I'm been getting some advice."

"What kind of advice?"

"The 'don't go near Paul he's bad news' kind of advice."

I was floored. I knew she would hear some shit about me, but I never knew she would be warned off.

"And who would be telling you this?" I tried to keep my tone as neutral as possible.

"It doesn't matter who. It just got me worried. I don't want to be another one of your conquests. I've been that before and it's not nice."

"Caitlin." I took her hands in mine. "If sex was all I wanted I would've given up after the incident in the club. I do want to sleep with you, I won't deny that, but that's not all I want."

Caitlin looked up at me, not sure whether or not to believe what I was saying. "How do I know that's true?"

"You can't. You either have to trust me." I kissed her hand. "And I hope you do, or you can walk away."

She cupped my chin in her hand and kissed my lips gently. "Walking away is the last thing I want to do. I'm sorry I've been acting weird this last week."

I kissed her nose lightly. "It's okay, just talk to me next time."

*Caitlin's Pov*

I couldn't believe he wasn't freaking out. I thought he would've headed for the hills when I told him.

I leaned forward and kissed him again, sitting my arms on his broad shoulders. He reached over and grabbed my waist, pulling me on top of him.

I could feel his hands tugging my shirt up. Reaching down, I undid his shirt buttons and pulled it off, revealing his tanned muscular chest. I held my arms out, letting my shirt fall lightly to the floor.

Paul lifted me and moved my legs so I was straddling him. I was so turned on by him and what was happening. Every morsel of my being begged me to be close to him. We were both breathing heavily when he pulled back.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He whispered looking deep into my eyes for an answer.

"Yes," I breathed. "This is the only thing in the world I want right now."

He pulled me even closer and ran his hands down my body. He slowly slid his hand up my skirt, sending shivers of excitement through my body. I moaned softly as he pushed my thong to one side and stuck a finger deep in me.

"Make love to me Paul," I whispered into his chest.

Paul didn't reply. He merely pulled my skirt up and ripped my thong off. Then we made love and it was amazing. 


	8. The Morning After R Rated

*Paul's POV*

The sunlight streaming in the window woke me the next morning. It took a few seconds for me to realise where I was.

I leaned over and pulled Caitlin closer to me. She sighed happily in her sleep and snuggled in closer to me. She looked so beautiful, her hair falling into her face and the sun glistening on her skin. I gave her a soft kiss and her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Hey," she murmured groggily. "What are you looking at?"

"The most gorgeous woman in the world," I replied, smiling. "You are so beautiful."

"You softie," she grinned and hit me with her pillow. "Who knew the Game was a sap?"

"That's it," I laughed picking her up. "You asked for it.

She giggled as I threw her down in a playful slam. "Stop. I'm sorry. Your secret is safe with me. I won't tell anyone."

I stopped and laid back down.

"Except maybe Jeff," she added with a mischievious twinkle in her eye.

She jumped up and walked to the bathroom, wearing only my shirt. I watched, admiring her body. At that moment there was nowhere else in the whole world I'd rather be.

*Caitlin's POV*

As I stepped into the shower and let the water run over my body, I felt almost totally at peace. At the back of my mind there was still a nagging doubt.

_He's had his way with you, _I told myself. _It can still backfire and he could lose interest. It has happened before._

I pushed the thought out of my head as I rubbed the shampoo into my scalp.

"You need any help?" Paul asked, making me jump.

"You scared me you dick," I laughed, splashing him playfully.

Still wearing his shorts, Paul climbed in beside me and pulled me into his arms.

"Well in that case, I think I'll need to keep you warm to stop you going into shock," he told me, rubbing his hands up and down my back. "What do you think?"

I kissed him softly. "I think you should take off those shorts and then you can do whatever you think I need."

Obediently Paul pulled off his shorts. Giving me a cheeky grin, he picked me up and pulled my legs around his waist. Pressing me against the cool tiles, he kissed me hard, his tongue feeling the depths of my mouth. I kissed back, my hands holding fistfuls of hair.

Without warning, Paul penetrated me and I let out a small moan of delight. He thrust into me over and over, harder every time. As he quickened, our breaths became shallower and I could feel myself nearing orgasm.

"Make me cum baby," I moaned into his ear.

Paul thrust into me, harder than before and I let out a scream of ecstasy as I orgasmed. I felt him shudder as he came and he loosened his grip on my sides. As I found my feet and tried to step out of the shower, he pulled me back.

"Not so fast lady," he grinned. "You haven't scrubbed my back yet."

*Paul's POV*

I watched her move around the room as she dressed. She had a quiet grace I'd never noticed until that morning. Everything she did was pure elegance.

Eventually she decided to wear low cut black flared jeans and a white vest top. As she bent over to dry her hair, I caught a glimpse of her tattoo at the base of her spine. For some reason I was very turned on by it.

"What are you staring at?" She asked in an amused tone, looking at me in the mirror. "I swear, I think you have a problem. All you do is look at me."

"Fine then I'll look at someone else." I laughed. I looked round and noticed the time. "Listen babe, I have to go. I arranged to meet Kev and Shawn."

"No problem." She smiled, and I swear it lit up the whole room. "Phone me later."

I crossed the room and picked up my jacket. I gave Caitlin a quick kiss on the cheek and bounced out the door. And the whole time, it felt like my feet never even touched the floor.


	9. Breakfast

*Paul's POV*

I sat down at the table with Kevin and Shawn. They took one look at me and smirked at each other.

"I don't think we need to ask him what he did last night," Kevin laughed. "It's written all over his face."

"Yeah, could you lower the smile?" Shawn added. "I didn't bring my sunglasses with me."

All I could do was laugh at the two of them. After a few minutes of goofing around and generally taking the piss, they got serious.

"What's the score Paul? I've never seen you like this, and I've known you a while now."

"I honestly don't know. I've never felt like this, not even with Steph. Caitlin just...I don't know, she makes me feel alive."

"Well then, I propose a toast," Kevin raised his glass and Shawn and I followed suit. "To 'love em and leave em' Paul. May he rest in peace."

We all laughed as we took a drink and it did feel like the death of the old me. But I didn't in any way see that as a bad thing. I knew what I used to be like, a different girl in every city, never being truly happy, just getting my sexual urges satisfied. Caitlin had shown me that was no way to live.

The three of us spoke about other things for a while before Kevin nodded at the door.

"Paul, she's checking up on you." He grinned. "The leash is getting shorter."

I looked over and saw Caitlin and Jeff walking in. When she saw me I thought she was going to go straight back out. Instead, Jeff took her hand and led her past our table.

"And what are you three old timers doing in my deli?" She asked, putting her hand on her hip and pretending to be mad.

"Listen girly," Kev started. "I'm in no way an old timer, and if Paul here didn't have a claim on you, I'd prove it."

"I'll just have to keep that in mind then, won't I?" She winked, before taking Jeff to an empty booth.

I looked after her in amazement. Not a lot of people put up with Kev's bullshit but she'd just taken it in her stride.

"Paul," Shawn slapped my back. "You're one lucky guy. Just whatever you do, don't fuck it up."

*Caitlin's POV*

I felt so bad when I walked in the deli and saw the guys sitting there. I knew it would look like I was checking up on Paul, when all I wanted was a really good sandwich.

Jeff must've sensed how I was feeling, because he took my hand and led me past their table. But me being me, I couldn't go over there without playing with them a bit.

When I made the comment about their age, I saw Paul's expression flicker slightly. I didn't really think about the age gap, but it was about 9 years. That was a long time, and I wasn't sure if he saw it as an issue, or even if it bothered him at all.

I sat in the booth, still deep in thought.

"Earth to Caitlin," Jeff joked, kicking me under the table. "Come in to land space cadet."

"Huh? Sorry Jeff, what were you saying?"

"I was saying you'll have some wild nights with those boys."

"Nah, they're kittens under the surface. I could show them a thing or two."

We spoke for a while about my date before Jeff cut me off.

"You've got that look in your eye," he chuckled softly.

"What look?"

"That 'I'm on the edge of something wonderful' look."

"Don't worry," I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "You'll always be my number one guy."

"Good to know, but I'm not sure Paul will like that."

I shrugged. "Paul's a big boy. He can deal with it."

It was then Jeff dropped the bombshell on me. He was leaving the WWE. It was so weird because although he'd spoken about how he was getting fed up and wanted to concentrate on his music, I never for a second thought he'd actually leave. He'd been so into wrestling, I could never see him doing anything else. But I knew it was for the best. He needed inner peace and if he couldn't find it in wrestling, he would elsewhere.

"I'll miss you," I told him. "But I know you need this."

"Baby girl, I'll probably see you more, with all the free time I'll have."

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Okay, I know this chapter is shit but I had to put it in. Anyways, read and review as always, and thanks to everyone who has already done so: Iccess-America, kelly and NoInkInMyPen.

Love

Katy

xxxx


	10. Dinner

*Paul's POV*

I was on the road for the next few days, but my mind was always with Caitlin. Every time I saw a couple in the street, I smiled, remembering our date. Every time I heard someone teasing Kev, I thought of her. I couldn't get that woman out of my head, no matter how I tried.

"You're thinking about her again," Shawn teased as we sat in the locker room.

"I might give her a call."

"You called her yesterday. Don't force it, you might drive her away."

He was right and I hated him for it. I knew I could rush things and scare her away and that was the total opposite of what I wanted. So I resigned myself to suffering a little longer.

I tried to keep myself busy doing extra training at the gym and hanging out with the guys, and it did start to work. The only time I felt really alone was at nights in my hotel room. The bed seemed very empty with just one person in it. I decided to phone her that night.

"Hello," she said groggily.

"Hey good looking," I replied and I could feel the smile grow on my face. "What are you wearing?"

"Sorry this isn't the sex line." She laughed. "By the way, lace panties."

"Just lace panties? Don't tease me Cait." I laid back and pictured her lying in her bed, the covers clinging to her practically naked body. I knew I would have to take a very long, very cold shower after this call. "Fancy a date tomorrow night?"

"Why don't I cook something here?" She offered. "That way we can both just relax."

"Sounds like a plan," I told her and sighed loudly. "Well baby, you've got me all hot and bothered thinking about your panties, so I'm going to hang up now."

"Okay Paul. And who knows, I might wear even less tomorrow."

I could hear her laughing as I hung up the phone. _Damn woman, _I thought as I rolled over. _Now I definitely won't be getting any sleep tonight._

*Caitlin's POV*

The day after Paul's phone call, I had to do an interview with Vince McMahon. I was so nervous as I drove to Titan Towers I nearly crashed.

He was so friendly during the interview, laughing and joking the whole time. He seemed a complete opposite to the man I saw on television every week.

"So you're the girl that's got Paul loved up?"

The question knocked me completely on my ass. I had no idea that Vince knew anything about me, or my relationship with Paul.

"Umm, Paul and I have been seeing each other, but I'm not sure if he's loved up."

"Don't be modest. In the last week he has been a completely different person. It's great to see him so happy."

I was totally glowing inside. If someone like Mr McMahon was saying all of this, it had to be a good sign.

My interview time was over so I packed up my things and thanked him for his time. He stopped me just as I was walking out the door.

"Miss Masterson. If you ever feel like a career change, let me know. Something about you tells me you'd be far better in front of a camera."

On the way home I picked up some stuff for dinner. I decided to make my specialty: Thai green curry with wild rice. If the way to a man's heart was really through his stomach, Paul would be worshipping the ground I walked on after this meal.

*Paul's POV*

I got to Caitlin's house earlier than expected. She answered the door in her red silk robe.

"Hey," I leaned in and kissed her. "What have you got on under that robe?"

"Down boy," she smirked and pulled back as I tried to have a look. "That's for dessert."

I followed her into her apartment and closed the door, as she dashed into her room to finish getting ready.

"There's wine on the table," she called. "Pour us both a glass."

I sank into her chair and poured the wine. I loved watching the deep red colour swirl in the glass. I took a long drink and leaned back, staring up at the ceiling.

"Tired?"

I looked down and saw Caitlin leaning on the doorway to her bedroom. she was wearing a black skirt with splits up each side. My eyes trailed up her body to her tight red top, stopping at her ample breasts.

"Wow." It was all I could say.

She crossed the room and picked up her glass. "Come in the kitchen and keep me company."

I sat on one of her stools and watched Caitlin make dinner. She moved around easily, dancing to the music on her stereo. Everything she did was to the beat, from opening and closing drawers to stirring the food in the pots.

"Mr McMahon offered me a job today."

"Yeah." I was surprised. "What doing?"

Caitlin told me everything that Vince had said to her during the interview. "I don't know about that." I joked. "I'll have to tell all my other women they can't come to the arena anymore."

Caitlin flinched slightly, and I realised I had put my foot in it. She was still very insecure about our relationship.

_Shit, _I thought to myself as the realisation hit me. _This is a relationship._

Smiling inwardly, I stood up and walked behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing her neck playfully. "You know I was joking, right?"

"Hmm," she murmured. "Sit down, dinner's ready."

*Caitlin's POV*

I sat Paul's plate in front of him and watched his eyes light up.

"This looks so good. I love home cooked food."

I smiled at the compliment, but I was still thinking about his comment from earlier. He could have another woman on the road.

_Don't be silly, _I told myself. _He wouldn't do that._

But part of me was still in doubt.

After we'd eaten, we went back into the lounge and finished the bottle of wine. I leaned in close as he talked, my head resting on his muscular chest.

"Do you want to work on TV?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure if I'm a performer."

That was total bullshit. The truth of it was, I was worried that I wasn't pretty enough to be a Diva. I thought I would be totally plain standing next to someone like Stacy Kiebler or Torrie Wilson. And I knew it would have a effect on my relationship with Paul.

"You'd be perfect for it," he reassured me. "And we'd get to spend more time together."

I reached up and kissed his mouth. When we broke apart he gave me his trademark cheeky smile. "So, how about that dessert then?"


	11. Meeting with Vince

*Paul's POV*

The next morning I woke up early and watched Caitlin sleep. As I looked at her, I thought about her becoming a Diva. If she got put on Smackdown I would never see her. But if she got put on RAW, would I see too much of her? And how comfortable would I be with millions of guys ogling my girl? That was one of the problems I had with Steph, especially after the boob job.

I reached over and touched her cheek lightly. She sighed happily and slowly her eyes fluttered open. A smile crept onto her face as she saw me lying next to her.

"Morning babe," she whispered, rubbing away all traces of sleep from her eyes.

I listened to her giggle as I pulled her on top of me. She stretched her arms around my waist and hugged tight.

"You were smiling the whole time you were asleep," I told her. "What were you dreaming about?"

"I was...Never mind." She frowned slightly as she recalled the dream. "It doesn't matter."

"Tell me," I pressed. I had to know what made her so happy.

"We were on RAW together," she began. "And I was your valet. Everyone in the arena was going wild for the two of us. It just felt so right."

I smiled as I pictured it in my head. She was right, it did feel like it was meant to be. "Get in touch with Vince then. Tell him what you told me."

She went into the bathroom, leaving me in the bed. I rolled onto my side and closed my eyes. I knew this was going to be good, but doubt still tormented me. Things could go wrong. Fairytales don't always come true. I silently prayed that this dream wouldn't become a nightmare.

*Caitlin's POV*

The following Monday I phoned Vince and arranged a meeting to discuss whether or not it would be possible for me to become a valet. Luckily one of Vince's other meetings had been cancelled, so he told me to come in that night. I put on my most professional outfit and prepared myself to go see the man who would decide my career for the next few years.

"Miss Masterson. Take a seat." Vince pointed to the chair on the other side of the desk and gratefully I sank into it. My nerves had turned my legs to wet clay, and I don't think they would've held out much longer. "Now, have you decided to take me up on my offer?"

"Yes sir. I've done nothing but think about it since you mentioned it last week. I know in my heart that this is what I want to do with my life."

Vince began explaining that it wouldn't be all fun and games: that being on the road 200 days of the year would take it's toll. That I would have to invent and reinvent myself depending on the fans. That I could get booed every time I walked out into that area, and that it might not even work out.

"If after hearing all that," he continued. "You still want to do this, I will sign you right now."

My hand was shaking as I took the pen he held out for me. I scribbled my signature on the contract and exhaled loudly.

"Oh my god," I gasped. "I can't believe this is really happening."

Vince smiled at me, amused by my excitement. "Believe it Caitlin. I know you are going to do well in this company."

As I stood up to leave, a thought crossed my mind. "Mr McMahon, I know I've only been on the payroll for about 10 seconds but I have to ask. What about Paul?"

"I'll see what I can do," he vowed before chuckling. "Besides, how can I get in the way of young love?"

I left his office, practically glowing. I think they could've rented me out as a lighthouse or a spotlight. I decided to surprise Paul and tell him the good news. RAW was in town, so I headed for the arena, anxious to celebrate.


	12. Messing with an Old Man

*Paul's POV*

I was preparing for my match when I felt someone grab my ass. I spun round quickly, read to punch whoever it was in the jaw. Remember, I work with mainly guys, and I definitely didn't want one of them anywhere near my rear.

"Jesus Cait! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek. "I have some good news. I just got out of a meeting with Vince and you're looking at the WWE's newest addition to the roster."

"Really? Babe, that's great." I kissed her lips as I sat on the couch.

She sat on top of me, one leg on each side of mine and looked deep into my eyes. The deep blue of her eyes were like and ocean, and I began to imagine drowning in them as she spoke again. "I think we should celebrate."

I responded by kissing her fiercely, wanting to consume all of her. My hand slid up the inside of her blouse as the kiss deepened. She moved her hands across my shoulders and back, her nails digging in slightly. 

"You should've told me there was a peep show," a voice said, making us jump apart. "I would've got here a lot sooner."

"Shut up old man," Caitlin laughed walking over to him. "I've just become the newest WWE Dive. A little respect is due."

Without saying a word, Kevin picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. I burst out laughing as her expression changed from happiness to one of anger and fear.

"Put me down!!" She yelled, pounding on his back. "Paul, tell him!!"

I walked behind them, laughing at Caitlin struggle to get free. As more people saw Kevin walking down the halls with her on his shoulder, they burst out laughing.

"Paul," Caitlin hissed, just loud enough for me to hear. "If he doesn't put me down, I am not going to sleep with you for a very long time."

That was it. I knew by the scowl on her face and the edge in her voice that she was deadly serious.

"Okay Kev, you've had your fun. Put her down."

Kevin sat her down on a table in the green room. All the wrestlers and Divas turned to find out what was going on, an amused glint in their eyes.

"Listen up ladies and gentlemen," Kevin yelled. "This walking felony is Caitlin, and she has just become the WWE's newest Diva. Now, because she's new, Paul and I expect you to treat her the same as any newbie. Like shit."

The room was filled with laughter. Glancing up, I saw a worried look on Caitlin's face. I gave her a wink of reassurance and elbowed Kevin. Finally he helped her off the table and she jumped into my arms. I gave her a tight squeeze and let her relax. I could tell by the scarlet colour of her face that she was totally embarrassed.

*Caitlin's POV*

I couldn't believe Kevin had done that. I was so mortified. Luckily for him, Trish Stratus came over before I could start plotting my revenge.

"Hi," she beamed, holding out her hand. "I'm Trish."

"Caitlin," I replied, shaking her hand. "Nice to finally meet you. I'm a bit of a fan."

"Thanks. Do you know what show you'll be on yet?"

"Not a clue. At this point I don't even know whether or not I'll be a valet or an interviewer or whatever."

"Well, if you ever need any advice, just ask."

I thanked Trish and she left to film a promo. Shane Helms, an old friend from Cameron came up to me next.

"Caity, Caity, Caity. I don't believe this." He shook his head at me, pretending to be upset. "You've disappointed me. I thought you were the only one that hadn't got the wrestling bug."

"I live with a Hardy, Shane. What do you expect?"

"He laughed and gave me a big hug. "Well, I'm happy you're here. And I think you'd better phone Jeff and let him know the good news."

After Shane had gone I called Jeff on my cellphone. I told him everything that had happened. To say he was happy for me would be overstating it slightly. I think he was just concerned for me, but I managed to reassure him that I would be fine and told him I would be down in Cameron to see him soon.

I walked around backstage, trying to take everything in. I couldn't believe I would e working here. I would be on television in millions of homes around the world. It was totally overwhelming. I wasn't sure whether or not I could live up to the standards set by my predecessors. 

Suddenly I crashed into a wall of muscle. I looked up and saw Chris Irvine staring at me.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "I was in another world."

"No problem." He grinned at me. "I never get tired of having gorgeous women run into me."

_Oh my god, _I thought to myself. _Y2J is flirting with me._

"I'm Caitlin," I told him and saw his face drop.

"Oh, well...Forget I said anything," he stuttered. "The last thing I need is Paul on my back."

I was stunned. I had no idea that people were scared of Paul in real life. I was also a bit annoyed. I was my own person and Paul certainly wasn't my keeper.

"Why should I forget it?" I flashed a smiled at him. "I love compliments."

Chris's natural confidence returned. "Well girl, you've have to be pretty good to keep up with me."

"Trust me darling. I'll be the one leaving you behind." I gave him a final wink and walked away. I realised I was going to have a lot of fun here.


	13. RAW Debut

Before you say anything, I know it has been an ultra-long time since I have updated this fic (or any other for that matter). However, I have decided to be responsible and post some more. Please read and review as always, if you haven't lost interest in this story.

Love

Katy

xxxx

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

*Paul's POV*

After the show, Caitlin and I went back to her place. She was still very hyper from getting signed. 

"Okay, what can we do now?" She squealed, throwing herself down on her couch.

I smiled at her as I was filled with memories of how I was when I first signed all those years ago.

"Come on Paul," she was saying. "We need to celebrate."

I leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. "So what do you want to do? It's your night?"

She reached up and pulled me on top of her. "I'm sure we can think of something."

*Caitlin's POV*

I spent the next few weeks with the creative team working on my character and a storyline for me to fit into. I was so excited, I just wanted to get into the arena and show the world what I was made of.

During that time Paul and I grew a lot closer, despite him being away for half of the week. Any fears that I had about him using me were brushed aside as we spent more time together. I knew I had something great and I didn't want to mess it up.

Jeff had also been helping me out, giving me some in-ring training, so that if I ever needed to get in the ring, I at least knew the basics.

"Although," he joked during one practice. "You'll just have bra and panties matches, and we can practise those if you really want."

The night of my RAW debut I was so nervous. During the day I had a pre-tape to do with Shane. The story was I was an old friend visiting him.

"Citizen Masterson," he said in his Hurricane character. "It sure is swell to have you here. The Hurricane missed you."

I was just about to respond when Randy Orton and Paul interrupted.

"Look, it's the Hurri-geek." Randy laughed. "And he's got a groupie."

Paul smirked at us and replied. "Yeah but he still won't score. She looks too pure."

Then the two of them walked away, leaving me and Shane staring holes into their backs. It was a lot of fun, and afterwards they came back over and Paul whispered in my ear, "well I know that's not true."

During Shane and Randy's match I waited in the Gorilla Position for my cue. When I saw it, I raced down the ramp to the ring. Picking up a steel chair, I cracked Randy in the head with it, giving Shane the win. Then the two of us high-tailled it out of there pretty fast.

Backstage Trish came up and congratulated me on a successful debut.

"You did so well," she gushed. "Did you hear the crowd?"

As I was talking to her, Paul came and kissed my cheek.

"You were amazing," he growled kissing me again. "You were made for this."

*Paul's POV*

As I watched Caitlin I felt a huge rush of pride. I wanted to leap to my feet and year "that's my woman" at the top of my voice.

The next week we were in Raleigh so Jeff came to watch the show. I couldn't help feel a small twinge of jealousy as I watched them play about. They just seemed totally at ease with each other.

I went out at the start of RAW to do an in-ring speech about Randy's match the previous week. As I was in the middle of talking about it, the Hurricane's music hit and out strutted Caitlin.

"God will you shut up?" She yelled into the microphone. "All you do is talk Hunter. The fact is, with or without my help, the Hurricane would've beaten that wimp Orton."

"You must have been dreaming during that match," I retorted, ad-libbing slightly. "You're just saying that so the Hurri-dork will give you some. But while you had a plan last week, it's Evolution's turn tonight."

I wanted to cover my eyes as Ric and Randy grabbed Caitlin from behind and dragged her into the ring. I saw the look on her face and I knew she was nervous about what was going to happen.

"Let's take a look at her," I spat, walking around the ring. I look a long look at her ass and remarked, "not bad".

"Girlie, you messed with the wrong people last week." I snarled, my face inches from hers. "You see, you didn't just mess with Randy Orton, you messed with the whole of Evolution."

"Bite me," she replied, making me chuckle slightly.

"Maybe later. Right now I have to decide what to do with you."

As I ran my hand up her arm she slapped my face. I saw her cringe at the contact and I knew I would have to convince her it was okay. Meanwhile I had to stay in character.

Forcefully I grabbed her shoulder and raised my fist as though I was going to punch her. The Hurricane's music hit and we all scattered.

Once we were backstage I saw Caitlin and Jeff talking. I wandered over and hugged her from behind.

"Sorry about that slap," she blushed. "I got caught in the moment and hit you a bit hard."

"It's fine," I grinned cockily, trying to hide the fact that it did hurt a bit. "Besides, you can make it up to me later."


	14. RAW in Raleigh

*Caitlin's POV*

Paul took me to where we had to film the pre-tape for later in the show. The plan was Evolution would confront me backstage while I was alone.

"Well look here boys," Ric whistled. "It's the little ankle biter."

"Yup," Randy agreed. "Looks like she's in the mood for some more of Evolution." 

"Get out of my way." I tried to push past them, but Randy held me back.

"Now Caitlin," Paul began." If you get to know us you'll realise that we're not bad guys. We just see what we want and take it." He ran his eyes up and down my body, and while I hate to admit it, I was totally turned on. "If you ever get bored of the super-zero, give us a call. You have some, uh, assets we could use."

The three of them walked away, leaving me bewildered. After the camera had stopped filming, they all walked back.

"That was great," Ric commended. "You are made for this."

Paul kissed the side of my head lightly. "See, I told you."

Blushing deeply, I made my excuses and walked away. I found Jeff sitting on a stack of crates, gazing into space.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing babygirl. I was just thinking."

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy." I put my hands on my hips and pretended to be mad. "I know you well enough to know when something is wrong with you. Now are you going to tell me what it is or am I going to have to beat it out of you?"

"Jeff sighed and patted the stack of crates. I sat and watched him, waiting for him to say something.

"You're happy with Paul, aren't you?" He waited for me to nod before continuing. "And I'm happy that you're happy, you deserve to be. But I can't help but feel slightly sad.

"For a long time you relied on me, I was pretty much all you had. But now you have Paul, well, I guess I'm worried..."

"That I won't need you any more?" I guessed. "Jeff, that's bullshit. I told you a couple of months ago that you'd still be my number one guy and I meant it. You are my family, and I wouldn't want a life without you in it."

Jeff turned to me and I could see the tears in the corners of his eyes as he reached over and hugged me.

"You're a dope," I chuckled into his ear. "Besides, if I ever get married, you'll need to give me away."

*Paul's POV*

I was looking for Caitlin to discuss her interference in my match later that night. I just wanted her to know that she could do whatever she had to do and I would understand.

I walked to the green room. To the left of the door, on top of a stack of crates were Caitlin and Jeff. She was whispering in his ear and he pulled back and looked deep into her eyes. A feeling of rage grew inside of me and I rushed over as I saw him lean in to her.

"What the hell is going on here?" I yelled, startling the two of them.

Caitlin casually looked over at me. "What do you mean?"

"I saw the two of you," I growled at Jeff, and almost smiled as I recognised the fear on his face. "I saw him going to kiss you."

"What?" Jeff sprang off the crates, shocked by the accusation. "Paul, I wasn't going to kiss her."

"Yeah right." I spat, not willing to listen to anything he had to say. "You weren't flirting with her and you weren't leaning in to kiss her?"

"Paul," Caitlin stood up and put a hand on my chest to try and calm me down. "You're being silly. There's nothing but friendship between me and Jeff and there never will be. You're being paranoid."

"Paranoid?" I hissed as I reached boiling point. "Fine, whatever. I'm a big dumb meathead. You're right and I'm wrong as usual. Oh, forget it. I'm out of here."

I stomped away, breathing heavy. I was furious at the two of them, and what I thought was their really bad attempt at lying.

*Caitlin's POV*

I was so angry at Paul and his outburst. I thought by now he would've understood my relationship with Jeff. Obviously not.

"I have to go," I muttered, trying to ignore my best friend's hurt and worried expression.

I wandered aimlessly until I bumped into Bill Goldberg.

"Hi," he smiled at me. "I don't think we've met. I'm Bill."

"Caitlin." I shook his hand and flashed him my best smile. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." He looked behind me. "I'm just about to have my match, so if you're the Caitlin I think you are, you'd better get your butt over to the Gorilla Position."

I smiled, thanked Bill and slowly made my way to the Gorilla Position. Bill was fighting Paul, and a quiet part of me hoped Bill would knock some sense into the big lughead.

I watched the match carefully. Paul moved quickly and as the match continued I grew less angry. Then it was my cue and I was running down to the ring.

I scrambled into the ring and picked up a steel chair already in the ring. In one quick movement I turned and hit Paul in the back with it, and stood ready to do it again. Paul turned and glared at me, and I knew it wasn't all an act. He was still riled about what he thought he'd saw earlier.

He stormed towards me, and a bolt of terror shot through me. He grabbed my wrist and yanked me to him. As planned, he roughly kissed me and threw me out of the ring. I landed hard on the outside and pretended to be knocked out as Paul scored the victory, then I hobbled to the back.

Once I was backstage, I stormed straight to the locker room and changed. I was just about to leave when Paul walked in.


	15. Busted and Tests

*Paul's POV*

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" I asked, trying to keep my tone of voice light.

"For a drive," she replied. "Or had you already jumped to your own conclusion?"

"He wants you," I spat as she walked to the door. "He wants to fuck you."

Caitlin stopped dead and turned to face me. "How dare you! Jeff has been nothing but a friend to me. You have no idea how wrong you are."

"Well, explain it to me then."

"I can't!!" Caitlin yelled. "I tried to, you wouldn't listen. You never do."

"I know what I saw," I told her, raising my voice. "He was going to kiss you."

Caitlin threw up her hands in frustration. "I can't deal with this. Give me a call when you stop being a baby."

I flinched as she slammed the door behind her. She was obviously in denial. How could she not see how Hardy felt about her? I decided to go back to the hotel and have a drink.

I had been in the bar for hours when I was joined by Stephanie.

"Bad night?" She guessed, taking a seat next to me.

"Don't get me started," I warned, draining my glass. "How are you?"

"Same." She chuckled and took a good look at me. "I think you've had enough. Let's get you to your room."

I let her lead me upstairs to the room I was meant to be sharing with Caitlin. The room was empty and Steph led me to the bed and let me fall in an ungraceful heap. I lay back, watching her move around above me.

"Sit down," I told her, patting the space next to me. She obliged and the next thing I knew I was kissing her. I'd missed her so much and it all just felt so right. She responded by undoing my trousers and pulling up her skirt.

*Caitlin's POV*

After driving around Raleigh for a few hours, I had pretty much calmed down. I knew I couldn't stay mad at Paul, despite all my efforts to the contrary. But before I went back to the hotel I had a very important stop to make.

I stopped at the first all-night drugstore I came to and hunted for what I was looking for. My stomach was filled with dread as I paid the cashier and walked back to the car. On the way, I saw a bar across the street and decided now was as good a time as any.

I practically ran into the restroom and took the little stick out of the box.

"In three minutes, this little stick will tell me my future," I told myself, inhaling deeply.

Three minutes later, I was staring at the stick in shock. A little blue line had appeared. I was pregnant.

I drove back to the hotel filled with a whole range of emotions. I would have to leave my job to look after the baby, and Paul would never be there. It was all so scary. 

In the elevator, I rehearsed exactly what I was going to say to Paul. I had no idea how he was going to react. I was scared he would think it was Jeff's.

As I opened the door to our room my mouth dropped open in shock. On our bed, Paul was fucking Stephanie McMahon.

"You bastard!!" I shrieked and they jumped apart. "You fucking dick!!"

"Oh my god, Caitlin," Stephanie started, but I help up my hand.

"Don't speak to me. Just don't say a word. I don't want to hear it."

She nodded and picked her clothes out of the bundle on the floor.

"Don't go," I snapped. "I'll be quick." I looked straight at Paul. "This is what you've just lost."

I walked over and dropped the pregnancy lest on his lap. He looked up at me dumbfounded.

"Goodbye Paul. Have a nice life."

THE END

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Well that's part one of the Paul and Caitlin saga in the bag. But there is a sequel planned. Please let me know what you think of it.

Love

Katy

xxxx


End file.
